


Requiem

by shadowdx118



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Spoilers, Xenoblade Chronicles X Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdx118/pseuds/shadowdx118
Summary: [Chapter 11 Spoilers for Xenoblade Chronicles X]In the moments before his battle with Team Elma, there was a lot that went through Lao's mind. Regrets and consequences be damned.A crusade for those left behind, and a requiem for the sniper...





	

_I don’t even have to beat them, let alone kill them._

 

A pause.

 

_No. This… this is the right choice. It was the only way. The only way I could be with them… It’s not like this is the first time I’ve killed people in collateral damage. Besides… they deserve it… all of them._

 

His hand began to shake.

 

_Why…? Why now? Why am I second guessing myself? This isn’t the first time I’ve tried to… why is this time different?_

 

A deep breath.

 

_Focus… focus… don’t lose sight of the target, Lao…_

 

Another.

 

_They don’t mean anything to you anyway… not Elma, and especially… especially not Lin. Your feelings shouldn’t matter. They’re just targets…_

 

A cold feeling washed over him.

 

_I have to do this. I have to… this is the right way… humanity has no hope anyway… I’m doing them a favor._

 

He puts all his strength into the throttle.

 

“Let’s go.” _And please prove me wrong, Lin…_


End file.
